Resiko Orang Cantik
by Yui Kazu
Summary: Sebelum bertemu Naruto, Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa menjadi cantik juga beresiko. Kira-kira apa ya resikonya?/ONESHOOT


Dengan wajah yang masih menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu memacu langkah kakinya ke arah pintu yang saat ini sedang dipijaki seseorang. Gadis itu tetap saja tersenyum pada sahabat _pink_nya yang tengah duduk ceria, melupakan kakinya yang sedang melangkah maju. Tangannya melambai pada sang sahabat.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku pergi du–"

**Brukk! **

**Jdug!**

"A-aduh!"

Dan yah, sepertinya insiden tabrakan baru saja terjadi.

**Naruto **_belongs to_** Masashi Kishimoto **_always and forever_

_A Naruhina fanfiction by Yui Kazu_

**~Resiko Orang Cantik~**

AU, OOC, typo(s), minim deskripsi, aneh, pendek, dan lain-lain

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kedua tubuh yang baru saja bertabrakan itu tetap saling mempertahankan posisi. Tangan sang gadis menarik kemeja putih pemuda di depannya, takut akan terjatuh menimpa lantai yang pasti akan terasa sakit nantinya. Sedangkan tangan sang pemuda melingkar posesif di pinggang dan punggung sang gadis, tak mau melepaskannya karena jika dilepas, bisa dipastikan bagaimana nasib si gadis mungil itu. Hm, benarkah?

Meskipun dagunya terasa sakit akibat benturan dengan dahi gadis didepannya, pemuda jabrik itu justru tersenyum, atensinya lebih terfokus akan paras ayu sang gadis daripada rasa sakit itu. Matanya terpejam rapat, tanda ketakutan akan terjatuh, tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka, menampakkan putih kaos dalam yang dikenakan sang pemuda jika saja ia membuka sedikit iris bulannya. Dan bibirnya terkatup tak kalah rapat dengan kelopak matanya.

'_Cantik!' _

Gumam pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Hei, hati-hati, anak kecil!" ucapnya dingin. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kata pertama yang baru saja melintas di benaknya.

'_Whattt...?!'_

'_A-anak kecil?!'_

Dahinya masih berdenyut ketika gadis mungil itu memutuskan untuk membuka mata. Pancaran biru laut menyambut gerakan membuka kelopak itu. Niat untuk protes akan kata-kata sang pemuda tadi hilang entah kemana, justru terpaku pada tatapan dalam sang pemuda. Barulah ia sadar ketika merasakan geli di pinggangnya. Rupanya tangan pemuda itu bergerak dari posisi awal. Wah wah...

"Le-lepas!" gadis indigo itu buru-buru melepaskan diri. Menormalkan kembali detak jantung yang beberapa saat yang lalu berakselerasi di luar kendali.

Ia memandang sengit pemuda yang baru saja menabraknya meskipun juga bisa dibilang baru saja menolongnya, dan oh jangan lupa tambahkan pula baru saja 'menyentuhnya'. Menyentuhnya! Dan itu di pinggang! Jadi pemuda itu tetap salah 'kan? Dan sekarang pemuda itu malah senyam-senyum tidak jelas, yah meskipun tidak rela, tapi harus ia akui senyum itu sungguh menawan dan membuat gadis itu errr... _blushing_.

"Hei, kau seharusnya berterimakasih," sang pemuda jabrik kembali bersuara. Mengundang tatapan heran dari gadis di depannya. Berterimakasih? Yang benar saja! Hinata harus berterimakasih pada orang yang baru saja menyentuhnya? _'Tidak! Terimakasih!'_

"Hinata!" Terdengar suara lain yang mendekat dari dalam kelas. Sakura, sahabat si gadis indigo, berlari kearah pintu setelah melihat insiden tabrakan _plus_ bonusnya tadi. Gadis _pink_ itu menghampiri kedua korban tabrakan.

"Ng...? Ma-maaf, Naruto-_senpai_, dia tidak sengaja menambrakmu karena dia buru-buru." Sakura menjelaskan. Ia ber_ojigi_ kecil sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Naruto-_senpai_' itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman

"Hinata, cepat minta maaf dan berterimakasih pada senior," bisik Sakura lengkap dengan cubitan kecil di lengan Hinata, membuat si gadis indigo meringis pelan. Hinata tetap diam tanpa respon apapun, apalagi mengeluarkan kata maaf dan terimakasih.

"Aaa..." Satu cubitan lagi ia terima. Hinata meringis seraya menatap sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum dan memberinya tatapan yang seolah berkata _'cepat, Hinata!'_. Merasa masih sayang dengan lengannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk meminta maaf dan berterimakasih, bagaimanapun pemuda itu tetap menolongnya. Urusan ketidaksopanan pemuda itu akan ia pikirkan lain waktu.

"A-aku minta maaf, _Senpai_, dan... terimakasih."

"Hm, tak apa." Dan langkah menjauh pemuda itu membuat Hinata dan Sakura bernapas lega.

**.**

**~Resiko Orang Cantik~**

**.**

**.**

"_Dobe_, kau dari mana saja?" tanya seorang pemuda raven dengan tampang datar tapi tetap tampan. Yang ditanya pun masih nyengir tak jelas. Membuat Sasuke, si pemuda raven, mengernyit heran.

"Dari kelas pacarmu," balasnya cepat tanpa memudarkan senyumnya.

"Untuk apa kau menemui Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sinis, tampang datar pemuda itu tergantikan sekarang. Ada nada cemburu dalam pertanyaan itu.

"Siapa yang bilang aku menemui Sakura-mu, _Teme_." Balasan telak darinya membuat Sasuke men-_deadglare_-nya.

Tak peduli dengan tatapan mematikan itu, Naruto melangkah ke arah tempat duduknya. Ia masih tak percaya, pagi ini akan bertemu dengan sosok bidadari cantik dan sekaligus menolongnya. Hhh seperti dongeng yang aneh saja, bidadari tidak jadi jatuh dari kayangan karena keburu ia selamatkan. Entah ini anugerah atau apa, yang jelas ia baru saja bertemu dengan bidadari yang sangat cantik, membuatnya ingin terus-menerus memandangi paras itu, membuatnya merasakan keanehan dengan detak jantungnya. _Love at first sight_, eh?

Naruto masih saja tersenyum ketika Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya berujar, "besok ada latihan, ingat!"

"Baiklah..." balasnya semangat dengan cengiran rubah.

"Eh, _Teme_, kapan-kapan ikut aku ke kelas Sakura ya."

_Ah, rupanya pemuda itu mulai ketagihan. _

**.**

**~Resiko Orang Cantik~**

**.**

**.**

**Tap! Tap! Tap! Ta- **

Tapakan kaki Hinata terhenti. Dilihatnya di tangga marmer itu sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu _kets _putih. Nafasnya yang terengah membuat gadis itu enggan mengadahkan wajah keatas untuk melihat siapa yang tengah menuruni tangga dan menghalangi jalannya. Gadis mungil itu hanya menggeser kakinya ke kanan, dan kaki di atasnya pun ikut ke kanan. Ia geser lagi kakinya ke kiri, dan anehnya kaki bersepatu _kets_ itu juga ke kiri.

Ck!

Setelah berdecak pelan, gadis itu akhirnya mendongak. Iris bulannya sedikit melebar melihat sosok tegap yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Kaos basket tanpa lengan yang dipakai sosok itu mau tak mau memamerkan lekukan otot bisepnya yang sudah terbentuk. Cahaya matahari terhalang dengan bahunya yang bidang, menyembunyikan Hinata dalam bayangannya.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku mau lewat, _Senpai_," ujar gadis itu terbata. Pandangannya kini jatuh pada netra _sapphire_ sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda yang di balik kausnya tertulis nama "Naruto" itu tampak tersenyum, tak sedikitpun mengindahkan permintaan Hinata.

"N-Naruto-_senpai_," kembali gadis itu meminta. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang terlihat seperti tatapan memelas bagi Naruto. Pasalnya gadis itu harus cepat-cepat ke kelasnya sebelum bel kedua berbunyi. Tapi sepertinya harapan untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan hanyalah tinggal harapan. Si penghadang jalan tetap tak mau memberinya ruang.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat tatapan itu.

'_Cantik!'_

Kembali kata itu terlontar dalam benaknya. Memori jangka panjangnya seakan menerima _impuls_ bagaimana paras elok itu tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Bagaimana pipi putih gadis itu ternodai rona merah tipis. Bagaimana bibir mungil gadis itu bergerak membuka dan menutup setiap ia gagap berbicara. Bagaimana–

"_S-senpai!"_

Lamunan liar Naruto buyar ketika mendengar pekikan kecil Hinata. Akhirnya pemuda itu berbaik hati.

"Lewat saja, Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Suaranya membuat kepala indigo yang awalnya menunduk kini terangkat. Pergeseran kakinya ke kanan memberi kesempatan gadis itu untuk melewatinya. Helaan lega terdengar dari gadis dibawahnya.

Bagaikan memperoleh kesempatan keluar dari kandang singa, Hinata buru-buru melewati sisi kanan dirinya. Membuat organ olfaktorinya menangkap tipis aroma lavender dari udara yang baru saja dilalui gadis itu. Membuat irisnya menangkap ayunan indigo yang tersapu angin lembut. Membuat tubuh tegapnya menghadap ke kanan secara otomatis hanya untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas akan gadis itu. Membuat tangan besarnya sengaja menahan lengan sang gadis untuk tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Bagaikan _slow motion_, pergerakan Hinata yang terhenti membuatnya mendekat.

"Kau–..."

"... –cantik!"

Membuat bibirnya tergerak untuk membisikkan kata ditelinga sang gadis. Membuat bibir itu melengkung tipis melihat bagaimana merahnya paras ayu yang baru saja ia dekati.

'_Arrrgghhh... Kuso!' _

Rona merah itu semakin membuatnya gemas. Menuntun bibirnya kian mendekat pada sumber rona merah itu. Menelusuri halusnya permukaan kulit putih Hinata dan memberi tekanan pelan di area itu.

"A-apa yang..."

Akhirnya Hinata bersuara. Butuh beberapa detik bagi gadis itu untuk sadar dari posisinya saat ini. Tatapan terkejut dan ekspresi tak percaya gadis itu membuat Naruto kembali mendatangi telinganya. Kali ini tangan kanan pemuda itu beralih seolah melingkari bahu depan Hinata. Pemuda itu kembali berbisik.

"Hn, itu resikomu."

Dan dengan seringaian rubahnya Naruto melangkah turun, meninggalkan gadis yang masih diliputi berbagai pertanyaan, keterkejutan, keheranan, dan... desiran aneh.

**.**

**~Resiko Orang Cantik~**

**.**

**.**

Sakura masih tak mengerti tiba-tiba sahabatnya, Hinata, datang ke tempat duduknya dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mukanya merah! Seru Sakura dan Ino dalam hati. Mereka berdua berpandangan heran melihat Hinata yang kini justru menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Hinata, _are you okey_?" tanya Ino dengan logat sok inggrisnya.

"Hm..." Hanya gumaman dan anggukan kepala yang mereka terima.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang bertanya. Ia tersenyum pada gadis pirang disebelahnya, kompak untuk terus menanyai Hinata karena sesungguhnya mereka sangat penasaran. Yah istilah alaynya mereka berdua sangat "kepo".

Tangan jahil Ino mencoba untuk mengangkat wajah Hinata yang masih saja bersembunyi. Namun, tetap tak berhasil, gadis manis itu tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tak menyerah, Ino mencoba mengambil telapak tangan Hinata.

'_Dingin!'_

"Hinata, kau tidak baik-baik saja," ujar Ino berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak, ketika menyentuh sisi kepala sahabatnya, tangan Ino terasa panas tapi ketika ia menyentuh tangannya, tangan itu dingin dan berkeringat!

_Wow, sebesar itukah efek Naruto bagi Hyuuga Hinata?_

**.**

**~Resiko Orang Cantik~**

**.**

**.**

**Srek! Srek! Srek!**

"Ng?" Menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa siapa?!

Hari ini memang masih pagi sekali. Masih sedikit siswa KHS yang datang. Di koridor itu Hinata melangkah sendiri. Ketika sampai di tikungan, ia harus melewati tangga. Tangga yang 2 hari lalu ia dan _senpai_-nya pijaki bersama. Tangga yang menjadi saksi apa yang terjadi pada ia dan _senpai_-nya. Tangga yang menjadi saksi apa yang _senpai_-nya itu lakukan padanya, pada pipinya!

Mengingat hal itu, tak ayal membuat Hinata memerah. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Naruto melakukan itu padanya. Ah, bahkan ia tak mau menyebut bahwa Naruto telah mencium pipinya. Yang ia ingat hanya bagaimana bibir pemuda itu telah mengecup pipinya. Kejadian yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"_Ohayou_."

Hinata kenal suara ini. Ia kenal dengan hembusan nafas itu. Suara yang sama ketika Naruto berbicara. Hembusan nafas yang sama ketika Naruto terlalu dekat padanya. Dan detakan jantung yang sama ketika pemuda itu didekatnya. Dan benar saja, ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum, membuat pemuda itu semakin terlihat keren.

"N-Naruto-_senpai_," balasnya tergagap. Kebiasan yang akhir-akhir ini muncul saat ia bertemu dan berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika gadis itu bersiap melarikan diri. Hm, sepertinya kali ini akan terjadi sesuatu lagi. Terbukti dengan tangan _tan_ pemuda itu kembali menahan lengan Hinata. Keringat dingin pun merembes dari tangan mungil yang tengah ia genggam.

"Aku mau bicara," ujar Naruto kembali. Membuat Hinata percaya bahwa pemuda itu memang ada perlu padanya. Hinata pun mengangguk, ia berpikir Naruto mungkin akan menjelaskan kejadian kemarin lusa padanya. Mengingat itu, wajahnya pun kontan memerah. Membuat mimik wajah yang terlihat lucu di mata pemuda itu.

'_Ekspresi itu lagi!' _Naruto frustasi.

Ia mendekat pada gadis itu. Menatapnya dalam, mengunci iris Hinata terfokus pada _sapphire_nya. Namun, tak berapa lama gadis itu menunduk, tak lagi sanggup menatap betapa dalamnya tatapan Naruto. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan biasa. Melihat tundukan kepala Hinata, tangan kanan Naruto terulur, menggapai tengkuk gadis itu, memaksa gadis itu mendongak untuk kembali menatapnya. Perlahan ia dekati telinga gadis itu.

"Jadi pacarku ya," pintanya, membuat Hinata terjengat. Tak mampu dan tak tau bagaimana merespon pernyataannya. Ia kembali menatap Hinata seolah memberi kepastian akan pernyataannya. Kini dengan rona merah yang menjalari bagian wajah dan telinga, gadis itu malu-malu bersuara.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata melemparkan tatapan tanya dibalik iris bulannya. Kembali mengingatkan Naruto akan tatapan lucu itu. Membuat Naruto tersenyum geli. Tak mampu lagi menahan untuk tak menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang kan, itu resikomu."

Dan kali ini, bukan lagi pipi Hinata, tapi... bibir mungil gadis itu yang menjadi tujuan Naruto.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Kyaaaa... tolong buka pintunya... gara-gara asik ngetik, sampek kekunci di dalam kelas :D

#abaikan

Yosh! Gak banyak curcol, em... minta review boleh?

Readers: enak aja minta, beli! :p

Salam,

Yui Kazu


End file.
